Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards
This is a list of Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards, current and defunct. The awards are given on a yearly basis in various categories such as Wrestler of the Year, Most Outstanding Wrestler, Best Tag Team, Most Improved, etc. Currently, there are 37 active categories and 10 that are inactive. The awards are voted for by the readership of the newsletter, which includes various professional wrestling insiders, such as promoters, agents, and performers, as well as journalists, historians, and fans. The awards are organized into two classes. For Class A awards, voters indicate their top three choices. First choices are awarded five points, second places three points, and third places two points. The choice with the most points overall wins. For Class B awards, voters simply indicate their top choice. It was announced in the December 3rd 2007 Observer, that from 2007 onwards Mixed Martial Artists are not eligible for the Lou Thesz/Ric Flair Award and will be for Wrestlers only. Shootfighter of the year will be renamed to Most Outstanding Fighter. A new award has been created called MMA Most Valuable Fighter which is similar to the Lou Thesz/Ric Flair Award except it is for Mixed Martial Artists. Current Awards Class A Awards Lou Thesz/Ric Flair Award (Wrestler of the Year) This award is given to the professional wrestlers who have the ability to carry an entire promotion by themselves. Before 2007, mixed martial artists were eligible for this award. MMA Most Valuable Fighter This is also for a combination of fighting inside the ring and importance outside in a positive manner from a business perspective as well. Most Outstanding Wrestler This is given to the wrestler who has had some of the best matches that year, as well as shown revolutionary ability. Most Outstanding Fighter (formerly Shootfighter of the Year) This award is given to the best mixed martial artist each year. Best Box Office Draw This is given to the wrestler who can make the most money for a promotion by being entertaining. Feud of the Year This is given to the most intense/well done feud between wrestlers. Tag Team of the Year This is given to the tag team who could carry an entire tag team division by itself. Most Improved This is given to the wrestler who had shown the greatest improvement over previous years. Best on Interviews This award is given to the wrestler who has been involved in the most entertaining and best received interviews during the year. Most Charismatic This is given to the wrestler who has drawn the strongest reaction from the crowds because of his charisma and presence. Best Technical Wrestler This is given to the wrestler who has displayed the best technical and mat wrestling skills. Bruiser Brody Memorial Award (Best Brawler) This is given to the wrestler who has had the most intense and crowd-engaging brawls. Best Flying Wrestler This is given to the wrestler who has displayed the most exciting aerial-based offense in his matches. |} Most Overrated This is given to the wrestler that is considered to be the most over-hyped when their overall performance is taken into consideration. Most Underrated This is given to a wrestler who has performed memorably throughout the year, but hasn't been hyped up by their company, or who has performed mainly on the undercard. Promotion of the Year This is given to the most valuable promotion each year. Best Weekly Television Show This is awarded for the best Wrestling/MMA show on TV. Match of the Year This is given to the best professional wrestling match each year. Fight of the Year This is given to the best MMA match each year. Rookie of the Year This is given to the most talented new comer. Best Non-Wrestler This is given to the person who can be just as important, if not more, than wrestlers. Best Television Announcer This is given to the best television announcer at calling a match clearly and concisely. Worst Television Announcer This is given to the most annoying and least exciting announcer of the year. Best Major Show This is given to the card that is a must-see for all wrestling/MMA fans. Class B Awards Worst Major Wrestling Show This is given to the least enthralling event of the year. Best Wrestling Maneuver This is given to the most innovative wrestler for coming up with an exciting move. Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic This is given to the most distasteful wrestling storyline/event. Worst Television Show This is given to the least enthralling weekly television broadcast. Worst Worked Match of the Year This is given to the match with less enthusiasm than anything else that year. Worst Feud of the Year This is given to the more offensive or least exciting feud. Worst Promotion of the Year This is given to the promotion that needs lots of improvement. Best Booker This is given to the person who can book matches best. Promoter of the Year This is given to the person who can run a company better than anyone else. Best Gimmick This is given to the most entertaining wrestling personality. Worst Gimmick This is given to the least tasteful, exciting, intelligent personality. Best Pro Wrestling Book Best Pro Wrestling DVD Defunct Awards Class A awards Most Impressive Wrestler Most Washed Up Wrestler Strongest Wrestler Best Three-Man Team Most Unimproved Most Obnoxious Best Babyface Best Heel Biggest Shock of the Year Hardest Worker Manager of the Year Class B Awards Best Color Commentator The category was active until 1996. Readers' Favorite Wrestler Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler Worst Wrestler Worst Tag Team Worst Manager Worst on Interviews Most Embarrassing Wrestler Worst Non-Wrestling Personality Decade awards 2000s *Best Wrestler: Kurt Angle *Most Outstanding Wrestler: Bryan Danielson *Best Box Office Draw: Místico *Best Tag Team: Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero *Best Interviews: Chris Jericho *Most Charismatic: John Cena *MMA Most Valuable: Randy Couture References Category:Wrestling Observer